


Don't Lose Your Wee

by CaptainL95



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Just getting used to Senketsu's power, Ryuko hasn't quite discovered just how far the enhancements can go. Or what other kinds of warm bodily fluids Senketsu will accept.





	Don't Lose Your Wee

Ryuko Matoi's day was going pretty badly. She had challenged Satsuki Kiryuin, dictator of Honnouji Academy and murderer of Ryuko's dad, to a fight. After all, Ryuko had recently received an incredible power boost in the form of a Kamui uniform, she could absolutely destroy the underlings sent her way, and she was fueled with rage to give her strength. She just wasn't expecting Satsuki to have a Kamui of her own, and she was a lot better at using its strength. Ryuko was getting her very exposed ass beaten.

“Ryuko, if you keep up this blood loss, you'll lose consciousness in ten minutes.” And her situation wasn't helped by Senketsu, Ryuko's Kamui and the reason she was dressed so skimpily at the moment, telling her that she was going to pass out. It'd probably be helpful to have battle clothes that kept her aware of her physical condition, if he knew when to shut up.

“Well, maybe if you weren't sucking me dry, I wouldn't be passing out! Stop slurping my blood and let me fight Satsuki Kiryuin!” Ryuko was already in a bad mood from the fight, and it was made worse having a hungry leech for a uniform, let alone one showing off far more skin than she was comfortable with.

“Lack of blood isn't the only problem with bodily fluids you're having right now,” Senketsu continued to state. “You've also got an increasing excess of...”

“I KNOW,” Ryuko interrupted, eyes wide in her haste to get him to stop talking. “I know, so please be quiet about it. I've got a fight to take care of, I can deal with..._that_ after I'm done.” She was covered in pain courtesy of Satsuki, but she also had to deal with the problem she had brought in. While still trying to look tough, she discreetly rubbed her legs together to relieve a little extra pressure.

“Alright, if you insist on fighting, you better make it fast. You're quickly losing time on both fronts.”

“I'm already on it, Senketsu! I'll show this Kiryuin bitch who she messed with...” Ryuko was interrupted by Satsuki charging in with her sword, which Ryuko barely blocked. Even with her Scissor Blade intercepting Satsuki's Bakuzan, the force behind the strike was intense, strong enough to send Ryuko tumbling backwards really far, where she bounced multiple times across the concrete ground. Senketsu's armor prevented it from hurting anywhere close to as much as it should, but Ryuko still winced whenever she landed on her stomach, forcing waves of shock and discomfort through her body.

Ryuko stopped her flight by stabbing her Scissor Blade into the ground, slowing her to a final halt on one knee. She bit her bottom lip to cope with the pain and threw one of her hands between her legs, thankful that her Scissor Blade was wide enough at the angle she twisted it to, enough to cover her actions in the kneeling position.

“Your situation is only getting worse, and you're losing time faster and faster. Unless you've got a secret technique to win right now, I'd advise a hasty retreat.”

Ryuko Matoi was a girl of pride. She never wanted to run away from a fight, and had only done so before because of Senketsu's vampiric fuel. But he was right, Satsuki was clearly winning, and Ryuko's personal problem was not helping at all. There was no way around it; even if Ryuko could hold her own and keep blood levels up, her overfilled bladder was going to be the end of her.

In her defense, it really wasn't Ryuko's fault that her bathroom needs had been neglected. She had passed out three times in the last week from blood loss, and Mako's dad had told her to increase her fluid intake to combat that. Ryuko wouldn't trust the man with surgery, but he was still a doctor, and she heeded his judgment. Also, with the Mankanshoku family in a poor no-star slum, their water usage was limited to certain hours, meaning Ryuko couldn't do her business in the middle of the night, even if she was already awake at those hours the night prior because of nightmares. She was planning to use the school's toilets before homeroom, but Satsuki had to show off her Junketsu Kamui as soon as she arrived on school grounds.

And there was one final reason that Ryuko was in the situation she was in now, an embarrassing reason. Senketsu was a sentient outfit. He could talk (even if it was only to Ryuko), he could think, he could move on his own in some capacity, he had one working eye, he was as human as Ryuko in everything but shape. With that in mind, she really didn't feel comfortable with using the bathroom while wearing him, like there was someone else standing in the room watching her. It was bad enough that he was exposing almost all of her body to every other student at Honnouji Academy, but his very nature as clothes meant he was too close to the parts he kept covered, worse when Ryuko needed to do something with those parts. She had skirted the issue so far by taking him off whenever nature's call needed answering, but it wasn't easy to get down to her underwear with Mako's family of perverts hanging about. Basically, this meant Ryuko was going from bursting point to bursting point, and that strain weakened her. It also didn't help that, in his transformed state, Senketsu's bottom parts were very tight against Ryuko's nether regions and that was very uncomfortable.

Ryuko hesitated, before agreeing to Senketsu's warning. “You're right, we need to get out of here now, while there's still a chance.”

“I don't think we have that time, Ryuko,” Senketsu shouted. “Watch out!”

Ryuko looked up to see Satsuki charging towards them, her sword held out to her side. With the Scissor Blade buried in the ground, Ryuko couldn't stand up with her weapon in time to counter the attack, the best she could do was brace for the pain. Unexpectedly, Satsuki didn't use the sword, she instead grabbed Ryuko, throwing her high into the air, helpless, until she came hurtling down, making a crater in the concrete. Ryuko tried to stand once again, until her arms gave out and she collapsed on her stomach, butt raised high, a position not conducive to keeping pee in. “That's it, I'm done,” she declared as Senketsu transformed from battle mode back to the school uniform.

Satsuki stood above the nearly unconscious Ryuko, her Bakuzan pointed straight at the ground and both of her hands on the hilt, standing majestically above her inferiors. “You lack resolve, Ryuko Matoi, as does your Kamui! He transformed back to protect you when you fell instead of continuing to fight!” She took one hand off the sword, bent down, and lifted Ryuko by the throat. “As you are now, you are no more than an animal in an exhibitionist's cloth!”

Ryuko's eyes opened slightly and she tried to smile, but with almost no energy and a lot of urine being held back draining what was left, it didn't come out very sincere. Still, she retorted, “then how do you explain your outfit? What happened to that Junketsu purity you were yammering on about?” Now wasn't the time to make Satsuki angry, but Ryuko had spunk and she wasn't giving that up.

Satsuki dropped Ryuko on the ground to monologue. “This is the form in which a Kamui is able to unleash the most power! The fact that you are embarrassed by the values of the masses only prove how small you are! If it means fulfilling her ambitions, Satsuki Kiryuin will show neither shame nor hesitation, even if she bares her breasts for all the world to see! My actions are utterly pure!” She held her sword out, about to deal the final blow.

Mere seconds before the metal struck Ryuko, something slid between the two, stopping the attack. The sound of a Hallelujah would usually indicate death and the afterlife, but to Ryuko, it just meant Mako about to make a speech. And, just as expected, “Come on, Ryuko, get naked! I know for a fact that you, yes you, are not inferior to Lady Satsuki. Your boobs are way bigger than hers! Way bigger! I know 'cause I saw them! 'That Ryuko,' my family said, 'she's got a great rack!' We were all talking about what a splendid body you have! So perk up and stop being embarrassed! Rip your clothes off and get naked!”

_ I'd really like to, Mako,_ Ryuko thought. _I'm running out of modesty here, I'd take my clothes off right here and take a leak if I had the strength. If I wasn't so embarrassed, I wouldn't be having this problem in the first place, it's starting to be more trouble than it's worth. Wait...what did Satsuki just say? Something like being embarrassed makes me small, showing no shame?_

Satsuki wasn't about to attack Mako, but she was still very fierce, worthy of her position. “What kind of nonsense are you shouting, Mankanshoku?”

Suddenly, Ryuko was able to stand once again, a second wind overcoming her body. “What she said ain't nonsense... it ain't nonsense at all! I finally get it now. I need to get naked. Putting on a Kamui means becoming one with you. It means you, becoming one with me. That's what it means to master wearing you! Isn't that right, Senketsu?”

“Yes, that's right, Ryuko! But...you've still got a very serious problem to deal with, are you sure you're still up for a fight?”

“Yeah, I've got a surge of adrenaline running through me, I've got this!” She grabbed the bracelet apparatus on her right wrist and pulled the pin, drawing blood to power Senketsu. The surge of power ran through her clothes, and they underwent the transformation back into combat gear. “Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!” Senketsu looked mostly the same, but he felt completely different, like he was more “present”. “This is what it's like to really wear you! I was ashamed of you, disconnected from your presence, and that's why you needed so much blood! And now that I'm proud to be using you...”

“That little blood I just took was more than enough, Ryuko! Though, even with all this extra power, I really don't think you...”

“Don't say it! Just have faith in me, Senketsu, I can do this! Just, try and put your strength on...that part, so I can focus on Kiryuin, okay?”

“I'll do what I can, Ryuko. But, as your clothes, I implore you not to have an accident.” With Senketsu ready to assist, Ryuko picked up her Scissor Blade again, and pointed it at Satsuki. Ready for round two, they dashed at each other, their swords colliding, their wielders unmoving as gale force winds resulted from the strike and the ground cracked beneath their feet.

Suddenly, the tides of war had shifted. Ryuko was now strong enough to hold her own against Satsuki, and was even pushing her back. Dashes, flips, air combos, helmsplitters, Ryuko's offensive was unrelenting, and Satsuki had to parry the blows. Ryuko felt invincible, or she would if there wasn't severe cramping in her abdomen, and not for the reason she was used to. It wasn't as distracting or ready to burst open, but it was still incredibly urgent and getting worse. She wouldn't let herself put her hands between her legs as much as instinct wanted her to do it, but she had no choice but to rub her thighs and squeeze them together every so often, hope that Satsuki was too occupied to take notice.

Ryuko didn't quite get that luxury. As they were a foot from each other with their swords crossed facing down diagonally, Satsuki looked her over and smiled on one side of her mouth. “It appears that challenging you to a duel once you got here was improper of me, Ryuko Matoi.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“The cornerstone of a fair and honorable fight is not using tools that give a clear advantage over your opponent, as wisdom and skill should be the deciding factor for victory. But it seems I should have allowed you a visit to the restroom first.”

Ryuko let go of the blade clash and reeled back in shock, her mouth hanging open in shock. “W-what's it to you?! Senketsu, can you help me out a little more here,” she asked as an aside.

“I'm sorry, Ryuko, I'm doing as much as I can for you. You're about as full as you can manage at all. Only thing you can do now is flee.”

That assessment sounded very correct, but it was not what Ryuko wanted to hear. With Satsuki fully aware of her predicament and every bystander long since blown away by the battle, Ryuko dropped her Scissor Blade, buried her hands under the little skirt she had, and put her knees together to help just a little.

“But you can't run away now, Matoi. You agreed to this fight, and you have to see it through. Perhaps you need a lesson in picking your battles.”

“You're enjoying this, you Kiryuin bastard!” Ryuko was pissed, but she had other emotions going wild. Her eyes were shut tight, and a few tears starting running down her face. It had a lot to do with her almost flooding herself, but she was also mortified at where she was standing now. Everything was too much, she couldn't do anything anymore. It went against everything she had believed in for years now, but she had no choice: she had to give up. “Senketsu...I'm sorry.”

Senketsu couldn't say anything before it happened. Parts of him started feeling wet and warm, his eye opened as wide as it could as he made forced exhalation noises. But it was so much worse for Ryuko. She also had to deal with the feeling of pee streaming down her legs, but she also had it soaking into her thigh-high socks and puddling around her shoes. She had to deal with that feeling of liquid getting stuck against her sensitive bits and feeling really disgusting. It was warm for a second, but rogue winds came in and cooled them down really fast, chilling her limbs and making her feel cold. It was humiliating, to put it lightly.

Senketsu really couldn't do anything with this, getting completely drenched was interfering with his basic functions. With no control, he started flickering between normal clothing and combat forms, before losing consciousness on the school uniform. At the same time, Ryuko fell to her knees, getting herself even more wet, and let herself openly cry like the little girl she was acting like. Satsuki was the most important person in the school, everyone would know about this by tomorrow and be on her ass about it, why shouldn't she cry?

Satsuki sheathed her sword watching it happen and delivered another speech. “Let this be your lesson, Ryuko Matoi! You must be aware of your body and its status to win! You must be able to put your physical complications aside and let resolve carry you! Until you understand these facts of life, that Kamui is wasted on you.” She turned and walked back to the building to resume business, leaving Ryuko dripping in humiliation.

\---------------

Ryuko laid on her sleeping mat in the Mankanshoku household as every member of the family was fast asleep a couple yards away in the same room. Senketsu was hanging on the door frame, still a little damp but mostly dried. Mako's mom was nice enough to clean Senketsu when Ryuko walked in the door, no questions asked. He was still unresponsive, but he was just sleeping now rather than unconscious.

Still, Ryuko was up, and she needed something to talk to. “Senketsu...are you awake?”

His eye opened and looked down at Ryuko. “I'm here. I assume you want to tell me to never mention what happened today?”

“I'd appreciate it, but there's no point trying to forget it. Everyone at school's never going to shut up about the transfer student that challenged Satsuki Kiryuin, and wet herself in the fight. I can't believe I let this happen so badly, I'm 17! This hasn't happened to me since I was...actually, I don't want to talk about it.”

Senketsu chuckled quietly, but Ryuko still heard. “Is there a story behind that one, Ryuko? We both know I won't tell anyone else your secret.”

“...Fine. The thing is...I'm really scared of needles, I always have been, they terrify me. So one of my older schools required I get injections to stay, and I needed a lot of them. I can cope with one shot, but that many in a row...it was too much. I was...14.” Ryuko was clearly very ashamed about admitting that undisclosed bit of her life, but she still managed to laugh once. “I don't think I've gotten much better about that fear in the years since. You know, if Mako was awake right now, she'd probably say that sharing this makes us closer and better friends.”

“We've synchronized now, you've accepted me that much. Do you want to be friends, Ryuko?”

Ryuko smiled. “Yeah, I'd like that. Good night, Senketsu.” She rolled onto her side facing her new friend and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her. Tomorrow would be the dawn of a new morning, and Ryuko would prove herself to Satsuki Kiryuin, and the whole of Honnouji Academy. With a Kamui like Senketsu, she could beat anyone.


End file.
